Chapter 20
A Stupid Question; Part 2 is the 20th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. With Raishin Akabane absent, Charlotte Belew takes it upon herself to heal Yaya, but the process churns out some surprises and suspicions for both Charlotte and Sigmund, because Yaya absorbs her Mana so quickly. Charlotte wonders how Raishin can control the doll. Meanwhile, Raishin and Komurasaki are guided by Yomi, into the dark secrets and "hell" of the Orphanage. Suddenly, Yomi realizes they have been found. Summary While sitting at a balcony overlooking a wounded Yaya, Shoko Karyusai is called out by Kimberley, who asks if she would repair the Automaton, and that she undo her hidden form spell. Instantly, Shoko becomes visible and shocks everyone nearby. She greets Kimberley, and thanks her for watching over Raishin Akabane. While admitting the boy has been a handful, Kimberley suggests to move their appointment to another day, and that repairing Yaya is of utmost importance instead. Shoko assures her "that child" is not as weak, to which Kimberley mistakenly believes she is referring to Yaya, before being corrected that she meant Raishin. Shoko then bids Kimberley farewell and sends her regards to "Father Time". Suddenly, she disappears. Meanwhile, Sigmund tries to encourage Yaya to pull herself together, but the pain is intense. Still, Yaya decides the wound is not beyond her operating limit, to the relief of Sigmund, who is amazed she survived such a powerful shot. However, she informs him that she is not an ordinary Automaton, and thus normal repairs are useless, while only Raishin's Mana will work. Charlotte Belew frantically runs toward them. As she begins to help Yaya, she realizes the doll has real blood and flesh, confirming her suspicions that she is a banned doll. Without Raishin around, Charlotte uses her Mana to repair Yaya and is shocked her Mana is absorbed by the doll at such a fast rate. Although she expresses disbelief that Raishin is able to control her, she decides to continue healing Yaya, despite the latter's plea not to push herself. Yaya insists that with the Walpurgis Night beginning soon, Charlotte should not be helping her since they are rivals. However, Charlotte rebuts her, and continues to heal. Yaya finally recovers, but Charlotte is still concerned about the giant bullet. Noting it does not have any rifling marks on it, Sigmund suggests that it may have been shot from anywhere without the use of a rifle. Suddenly, Charlotte panics at Raishin's absence, and points out that if his enemy shot that bullet in school to disqualify him, he is in bigger danger now that he is outside of school. Yaya panics and tries to run, but falls because her strength is not fully recovered. The commotion attracts the attention of others, and Frey quietly watches on. Concurrently, Raishin and Komurasaki walk in the "Orphanage" with Yomi guiding them. Soon, they arrive at Frey's room. While looking at how happy Frey was in every family photo, Yomi comments Frey's parents were said to be great puppeteers who performed for an American troupe. However one day, one of their Automatons went berserk, killing both parents. Raishin quietly notes the similarities of both of them losing their families. Yomi claims "Frey" is not her real name, but rather, her adopted name. Recalling how kind she has always been, especially to the dogs, Frey was subsequently chosen to be Rabbi's master, and studied hard to enter Walpurgis Academy. Moving on, they pass a cafeteria, and Raishin is stunned to see every child having similar features to Frey, to which Yomi said they are known as the "Promised Children". Explaining that only one in a million have a genetic trait that has a special affinity with magic, these children have been found from everywhere. Remarking it must be an impossible task to find all of these children, Raishin is interrupted by Yomi, who cryptically suggests they are not the real children at all. Raishin and Komurasaki are speechless, before Yomi leads them to another area more hideous. Entering an ice cellar, Yomi comments it is for storing meat, just as Raishin notices glass casings. Gradually, as Raishin and Komurasaki adjust to the darkness of the room, they are horrified to find dead bodies of children inside the glass casings, with missing body parts. However, they are not given much time to accept the reality before them, as Yomi alerts them to the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Characters in Order of Appearance #Yaya #Shoko Karyusai #Kimberley #Sigmund #Charlotte Belew #Frey #Raishin Akabane #Komurasaki #Yomi Navigation Category:Chapters